Dragonball Z Live Fanfic
by BHM1250
Summary: A fanfic of the live movie, kind've an alternate story. Credit goes to Sonicballer Productions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Gohen's Training.

A month has past since the defeat of Vangeta. Gohen and Gotat we're training for the upcoming world martial arts tournament. Gotat fired a couple of ki blasts at Gohen, but he deflected them all. Gotat then charged at Gohen and did a fury of punches. Gohen blocked them then grabbed Gotat's hand. Gotat dashed back before Gohen had a chance to attack. Gotat then started to power up with a glowing aura. The aura became bigger as he charged into a Super Saiyan. Gohen smirks at Gotat as he then power ups into a Super Saiyan too.

"Ready to take fight to the next level?" said Gohen as he begins to float off the ground and into the sky. Gotat nods then also floats to the sky. They both stare straight at one another and charged for each other. They start with another fury of punches at each other. They then teleported at rapid speeds, then appeared where their fist made contact. Then teleported again and appeared where their legs almost kicked each other. Then they repeat the same scene 5 times, till Gohen knockbacked Gotat.

Gotat got angry then put his hands behind his back and a ball of energy appeared in his palms. An aura was flowing through his hands. The ball got a little bigger as he then stares at Gohen. He then point his hands at Gohen as he yells out, "Kamehameha!". A blue vapor of light then shoots out of his hand. Gohen quickly reasted and shot out his own Kamehameha. The 2 blast clashed with each other, pushing the other blast back and forth. Gotat then charges his energy to full power and puts more energy into his Kamehameha. Gohen feels his blast getting a little weaker so he charged his whole body. Then his body started to transform as electric sparks were flowing around him. He then screams as he becomes a Super Saiyan 2. He then increase the power of his Kamehameha by a whole lot, then completely destroyed Gotat's Kamehameha. Gotat then gets hit and gets sent flying into a mountain.

"Ouch…" said Gotat as he watches Gohen fly down over, "Sorry, didn't mean to use that much power." Gohen said as he reaches in his back pocket and gives Gotat a senzu bean. "Looks like you finally mastered Super Saiyan 2." says Gotat eats the Senzu Bean then stands up, "Heh, guess were ready.". They then sense an extreme and denomic power far away. "Gohen, do you feel that?", "Yeh, lets go check it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A new threat!

Panna was playing around her house. She then stared above the sky and saw a small flash of light appeared and a meteor-like figure came down crashing on her front yard. There was a giant crater and a bunch of smoke around the area. Panna the coughed as she approach which looked like a ship. The ship's door then slid open. A msysterious man then jumped out of the ship. "Ahh, how am I going to explain this to my parents?" said Panna as she walked over to the ship. The man then reached for his scouter and started to scan the planet. Panna then picked-up the entire ship and threw it. "My ship!" said the unknown man, "Who are you?" he said as he scans Panna. "The powerlevel is amazing, you must be a saiyan!" said the man, "You must be one of those Earth saiyans Vangeta told me about!".

The mysterious man then charged at Panna and jumped up, then atempted to slam his fists at Panna. She then jumped back, leaving the man to hit the ground which left a small crater. Panna then giggles, while the man charges at Panna. He then trys to punch her but she teleported back. He then trys again, bur she teleports to the side. The man just kept trying till he gave up. He then floats into the air and his glows a green ovalish-like ball. "Heh, ill just dodge it!" said Panna, but the man was pointing the blast at the house. Panna got shocked and flew above the house.

Panna starts to have a glowing aura around her as she powers-up to and acheives Super Saiyan. The man was shocked, "A Super Saiyan on earth? A female Super Saiyan?!?" His green ball got bigger, "No matter, take this! Eraser Cannon!" He says as he fires at Panna. She then grabbed hold of it, but couldn't contain it. The man was laughing as he pushed the blast forward. "I cant hold this for much longer!" Panna said as she powered-up. It was still no use, the blast was almost near the house. Then Gohen appeared while Gotat deflected the blast.

The blast exploded and smoke was everywhere. The man landed on the ground. Out of the smoke shown Gohen and Gotat standing side-by-side. Gohen was in Super Saiyan 2 while Gotat was in Super Saiyan. Gotat then looked at Panna. "Panna, go in the house, we'll handle this." he said, Panna then nodded her head then ran inside. "Well, looks like everyone is here." said the man, "Who are you?" said Gohen, "The call me Eno. I live on the same planet that Vangeta came from." said Eno, "How do you know Vangeta?" said Gohen, "Why don't you ask his yourself?" said Eno as he walks to the side. Vangeta was appearantly behind him the whole time. "Vangeta?!?" Gohen and Gotat said shockingly.


End file.
